The Miraculous Incident Drabbles
by Grapefruit101
Summary: This is a collection of stories. The first story is about Marinette and Adrien in a supply closet because of an accident Chloe caused. My next story will be a watching their own show. Rated T for kissing and I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

The Miraculous incident Drabbles

It was a normal day at school for Marinette she was in science she was partnered with Adrien. They were doing an experiment with chemicals and Chloe messed it up. She purposefully bumped into Marinette making her spill the contents of the test tube all over Adrien's shirt."A-Adrien I-I'm so sorry Chloe bumped into me making me spill this all over your shirt" said a frantic and flustered Marinette

" It's okay Marinette I understand it was an accident that wasn't your fault okay" said Adrien trying to calm the frantic girl down." Marinette help Adrien and go to the closet to get the wash rags and find him a spare shirt" said the teacher sternly. Nathaniel sighed sadly because the love of his life was going into a closet with Adrien Agreste a model he couldn't compete with that.

"Okay c-come o-on Adrien". The closet was in their classroom so it wasn't that far. They entered the closet followed by oohs from their classmates especially Kim,Alya, Nino, and Alix.

"Oh here I see a spare shirt" said Marinette. Adrien started scrubbing his shirt with the wash rag and proceeded to take off his shirt. Marinette was blushing and couldn't handle this. As she turned to leave she tripped. All of a sudden arms were wrapped around her. Adrien positioned himself so he could fall instead of Marinette with her in his arms still. They fell and rolled with Adrien on top of Marinette. Marinette blushed when she realised Adrien was on top of her shirtless then he started blushing. When they fell it made a thump which caused the bouncy ball taken from Kim to fall exactly on Adrien's head. Making his face press into Marinette causing them to kiss. He was surprised when it felt like fireworks because he didn't think of Marinette that way. His heart was only saved for Ladybug. But he didn't pull back nor did he want to and what surprised him even more was she didn't pull back either. They continued to kiss until the door swung wide open revealing them to the surprised class.

Adrien and Marinette's eyes went wide as they realised the position her and Adrien were in and that everyone was watching them now." Oh dang" said an embarrassed Adrien. He wasn't embarrassed that he kissed Marinette he was embarrassed that everyone was staring at him especially Nathaniel with the most hurt eyes he's ever seen. He actually enjoyed the kiss and wanted to do it again and again and again.

"What the hell man" yelled Nathaniel directed at Adrien which surprised everyone as they knew him to be quiet and shy. The teacher secretly called the principal and seconds later he was there.

" ADRIEN MARINETTE I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS" yelled the principal

" Mr. Damocles it wasn't like that" stated Marinette." Then why is Mr. Agreste's shirt off and why was he on top of you and to top it off you were kissing how in any shape or form you can tell me it wasn't like that" exclaimed the annoyed principal.

"Well sir when we went into the closet I was about to get a spare shirt but then I saw Marinette fall and I caught her when we fell I we rolled which was the position you saw us in and then KIM's BOUNCY BALL FELL OFF OF THE FU-I MEAN FREAKING SHELF AND HIT ME IN THE FU-SORRY I MEAN FREAKING HEAD" said Adrien as he yelled. "Hold on I need a breather" said Adrien holding his knees. " Okay I'm good now SO THEN THE BALL HIT MY HEAD WHICH MADE ME KISS MARINETTE ACCIDENTLY THAT WAS AMAZING THOUGH AND THEN THE DOOR FLUNG OPEENNN" "Okay Mr. Agreste calm down and put on a shirt" said Mr. Damocles slightly calmer now.

" I'm doing it again" said Adrien as he dipped Marinette into a passionate kiss in front of everyone just as Nathalie, Gabriel, and the Dupain-Chengs walked in. Marinette's arms flailed wildly as Adrien continued the kiss not caring who they were in front of.

"Adrien stop this at once" said Gabriel.

"Fine Father" said Adrien sadly.

" One of you tell us what's going on here" said Sabine worriedly

"Okay so basically Chloe bumped into me while we were working on our project spilling the chemicals on to Adrien's shirt . The teacher asked me to go into the supply closet to get Adrien a spare shirt and to find a wash rag to clean it off. So when we went in there I tripped and Adrien caught me we ended up falling and rolled. With Adrien on top of me then Kim's bouncy ball fell onto Adrien's head and it made him accidentally kiss me. Then the door swung open and I can see why it looked inappropriate. Especially while his shirt was off but it wasn't anything like that this is so embarrassing. Then as soon as you guys came in here Adrien out of nowhere kisses me but I don't know where that came from so you have to ask him". said a breathless fire engine red Marinette.

"Well I don't know why I kissed Marinette I just did" explained Adrien.

" Umm so what are our consequences because like we said it was an accident " stated Marinette.

"Well since you claim it was an accident I guess we'll let it go just this once okay I repeat once" stated Mr. Damocles

"Thank you for understanding sir we really appreciate it" said Marinette happily.

" I also have an announcement next week on Friday we are having a Ladybug and Chat noir dance so you all are expected to come. All the girls will be dressed in Ladybug costumes and the boys will be in Chat Noir costumes oh, and Marinette and Adrien since you both look so much like Ladybug and Chat Noir just wear the costume and don't get wigs but this will be a part of your grade so it's really important you all dress the part" said Mr. Damocles cheerfully.

" Okay we'll definitely dress the part thank you Mr. Damocles". Said the whole class except for Chloe.

" Mr. and -Cheng can you come over to have dinner so we can discuss this properly and privately" stated a stern stone face Gabriel not really caring to be here right now.

"Of course Mr. Agreste we would love to what time exactly" said a cheerful Sabine.

"Approximately 6:30 if that suits you of course" said Gabriel still not really caring to be here at all.

"Perfect we'll be there at 6:30" said an equally cheerful Tom.

 **A/N: Hi I'm Grapefruit this is my first fan fic Miraculous ladybug is one of my favorite shows I love my cinnamon roll Adrien and the Adrienette love square and I hope that you will like this. Critics are especially welcome please comment and review I would really appreciate bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare and then a Dance

"Honey it's 6:00 we need to leave now if we're going to make it on time for dinner with and Adrien" yelled Sabine to her daughter who was upstairs finishing the last touches to her dress.

"Okay mamam jeez you don't have yell" said Marinette as she muttered to herself."Marinette don't forget your purse or my cookies in case of an akuma attack" said Tikki sweetly. Marinette rushed down to the bakery and into the car followed by her parents.

15 minutes later

"Were here Marinette go ring the doorbell " okay" replied Marinette. She got out of the car while Tom and Sabine found parking. She went to ring the doorbell as a tiny camera popped out. " Umm hi I'm Marinette in Adrien's class I am I mean I'm in Adrien's class hehe" said Marinette as she smiled and laughed awkwardly into the camera.

"Oh hello -Cheng Mr. Agreste has informed me of your families arrival please enter and take a seat in the dining room while I escort you to Adrien's room where you can wait with him" said Nathalie as stoic as ever.

Marinette followed Nathalie as she was escorted to Adrien's room.

As she turned around to view Adrien's room she saw Adrien standing there shyly smiling and waving. Marinette started thinking about how adorable Adrien looked. Marinette's blush intensified at that thought.

"Umm hi Marinette thank you for coming do you want to UMS III the new one just got shipped to me today and I know you like that game oh shoot I'm rambling ok do you want to play UMS III with me" said Adrien as he hung his head to hide his embarrassment and most importantly to hide his blush from thinking Marinette looked beautiful.

"Okay I would love to play with you Adrien" said Marinette sweetly.

Marinette of course pulverized Adrien until 15 minutes later Nathalie came in the room and escorted them downstairs to the dining room.

There sat Gabriel in all of his glory having a conversation with the Dupain-Cheng's. " Marinette Adrien please take a seat" said a stone cold faced Gabriel. "Okay" said Marinette and Adrien in unison and to that they blushed. " Are you and Ms. Dupain-Cheng friends" said Gabriel showing no emotion. "Yes father" said a nervous Adrien. "Well I want to talk to you both about that dance coming up in 4 days" said Gabriel.

"Okay" said Marinette slightly confused. "Well Ms. Marinette I understand that you are an aspiring designer so I am guessing you have made your costume" said Gabriel. " Yes I am making my costume and I made Adrien's we talked the other day and he asked me to make his here they are" said Marinette happily. Everyone awed at the amazing costumes they looked exactly like the real ones even the staff worked. "This is one of the best works I have ever seen would you accept a placement as an intern designer here" stated Gabriel smiling a little. "Of course sir what an honor" said Marinette bouncing happily in her seat.

They finished dinner and went home where Marinette went to bed happily dreaming about Adrien and how he kissed her twice today and the second time in front of their parents. Mr. Damocles sent all of the students parents a message to wear their costumes thursday and friday which is the day of the dance.

Thursday Morning 7:00 am

Marinette walked into school wearing her ladybug costume with a pep in her step. She kept her usual pigtails in and walked into class early for once. Everyone gave her weird looks because she looked exactly like her alter ego.

"Oh my gosh girl you look exactly like her" said Alya bouncing on her feet. Kim gathered the class so they could play truth or dare.

"Okay Marinette truth or dare" asked Alya.

"Truth" stated Marinette". "Okay is it true your first kiss was Adrien" asked Alya smiling mischievously. "No" said Marinette looking like a tomato. Adrien deflated at this but he didn't know why.

"What girl why didn't you tell me who was it ?" asked Alya excitedly." I'm sorry Alya I can't " said Marinette looking defeated. It went around the circle and it was Marinette's turn.

" Marinette t or d" asked Adrien he couldn't shake the feeling she looked too much like his lady so he asked. "Is it true that you are Ladybug" asked Adrien suspiciously looking at Marinette.

"I can't answer that" said Marinette trying to leave. But then Ms. Bustier walked in.

"Oh Ladybug is their an Akuma attack" asked Ms. Bustier frantically.

"SHE IS LADYBUG I KNEW IT MARINETTE IS LADYBUG " yelled Kim.

"Marinette your Ladybug" asked . Marinette nodded and her whole class went crazy.

"Adrien is Chat noir" yelled Alya. Just then everyone started examining Adrien and their thoughts were answered when Nino messed up Adrien's hair and they all saw the resemblance.

The class went crazy again. " OH MY GOSH LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE IN MY CLASS AHHH THIS IS A DREAM" yelled day couldn't have gone slower. Everyone was taking pictures of Marinette and Adrien and when they got home it was on the freaking news. THE FREAKING NEWS.

Adrien called and apologised which Marinette accepted and they decided to go to the ball together.

Friday the dance 8:30 am

Marinette rushed out the door and ran into the classroom out of breath wheezing. "Ladybug-I mean Marinette please take your seat" said Ms. Bustier trying to act professional and not fangirl over Marinette and Adrien. Marinette glared at Ms. Bustier's slip up.

The Dance 7:30 am

Marinette and Adrien danced together happily and they even kissed. Until they were interrupted and asked for selfies.

The night ended early because of a snow storm. They rushed together to Marinette's house and Sabine and Tom let Adrien stay the night until the storm cleared. Marinette was so happy her and Adrien stayed up all night. They had pillow fights, built forts, and watched Adrien's favorite animes and movies.

They made it a tradition and eventually started dating. They moved into an apartment together and got married. They had 3 kids Emma, Louis, and Hugo and lived happily ever after.

The End now onto to the next story

 **A/N: When I mean next story I mean next chapter this story has been finished this series is a bunch of mini stories next chapter will be up soon I already have been working on it . I hope you like this.**

 **Bye- Grapefruit out**


	3. New Story 2

Another Watching Miraculous ladybug

By: Grapefruit101

"Ahhh" Marinette screamed as she fell off the latter of her bed. Marinette knew she was going to be late. " Marinette honey, come downstairs and eat your breakfast before your late again" said the small mother. "Okay maman".

Marinette hastily pulled her hair into her usual twin pigtail , grabbed a bottle of strawberry milk and a croissant and left out the door. " Oh wait, sorry mamam and papa here are your kisses mwaah and mwaah" said Marinette as she over exaggerated the kisses. Marinette ran to school and made when she suddenly barreled into someone.

"H-Hi a-adrien" Marinette looked down nervously at her feet because again Marinette toppled over onto him and he caught her. "Hey Marinette are you okay because that fall could have been pretty bad" " But thankyousomuch bye" with that sudden outburst Marinette ran into the classroom on time for once but, leaving a startled Adrien.

" Hello class today we are going to introduce 3 new students" exclaimed " Hi i'm Emma and these are my two brothers Louis and Hugo" said the blonde girl who looked identical to Adrien except she had Marinette's bluebell eyes. Her two brothers looked identical to Marinette except they had Adrien's acid green eyes.

"Snap" the room went black and everyone started to freak out especially Chloe and Lila. Seconds later they were in a theater. " Eeek" squeaked Marinette as she looked to her left she saw Adrien her longtime crush her blush intensified as Adrien looked at her. " Hi we're back if you're wondering why we brought you here it is because we have to show you a show called and Miraculous ladybug and Cat Noir because our parents are ladybug and Cat Noir and their in this annoying love Square we are from the future" said Emma as if it were nothing while Adrien and Marinette looked mortified."WHAT" they both yelled in unison as the rest of their class looked at them crazy." Okay let's begin" said Emma as she winked at her parents and pressed play on the remote( Adrien and Marinette).

Theme song skip

" Wait Ladybug and Cat Noir have their own theme song" exclaimed Alya

 **Dark Cupid**

 **Miss Bustier** **:** In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?

 **Rose** **:** _(stands up, swoons)_ Because only love can conquer hate!

 **Miss Bustier:** Correct, Rose.

 **Max** **:** Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-

 **Miss Bustier:** Thank you, Max. That's enough.

 _(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)_

 **Miss Bustier:** Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.

 **Marinette** **:** _(gasps)_

" _Stalker much" sneered Chloe._

 **Miss Bustier:** _(approaches Adrien)_ Can you tell me what I just said?

 **Adrien** **:** That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.

 **Miss Bustier:** Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish _Sleeping Beauty_ by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!

"Dude seriously how did you do that" cheered Nino excitedly.

"Nino those are my multitasking skills that I and only I will know the secret to" sais Adrien as he stood up in a proud stance.

 **Marinette:** _(to Alya)_ Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.

 **Alya** **:** Mhm.

 _(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)_

" _Girl what were you doing" said Alya as she laughed at her friends antics._

Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.

 **Adrien:** _(sighs)_ Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.

 **Chloé:** Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.

"Dude you really believed that" stated an annoyed Nino.

"I honestly didn't care Nino" said a just as annoyed Adrien.

 _(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)_

 **Chloé:** _(mockingly)_ Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?

 **Sabrina** **:** Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!

"Chloe that was so rude you need to apologize to Marinette" stated a disapointed Adrien

"But why should I apologize to Maritra-" " Chloe that's it you need to stop calling Marinette rude names and if anyone is trash it's you and your attitude . From her on out we are no longer friends and don't ever call me adrikins again"said Adrien as her pointed in her face threateningly.

 _(Both laugh before running off)_

 **Marinette:** Ughhh!

 **Tikki** **:** Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.

"What the fu-heck is that oh and I said heck not the "F" word okay" said Alya as she looked nervous from her potential slip up.

 **Marinette:** You're right, Tikki. _(begins to read the letter)_ "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"

 **Tikki:** Whoa, now that's a love poem.

 **Marinette:** Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?

"This is so weird. Why won't they show anyone else yet." Marinette blushed as she said this remembering her actions.

 **Tikki:** Uh... you?

 **Marinette:** _(laughs nervously)_ Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.

 **Tikki:** Yeah, but bluebell eyes...

 **Marinette:** What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?

 **Tikki:** _(sighs)_ This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!

" I meant ladybug"thought Adrien as he moved to get comfortable in the theater chair.

 **Marinette:** _(laughs and jumps up and down excitedly)_ Pinch me!

 _(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)_

 **Marinette:** Not literally!

 _(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)_

* * *

 _Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim._

* * *

 **Max:** Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, _(Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back)_ was ranked highest in popularity. _(He hands the box to Kim.)_

 **Kim** **:** _(laughs)_ That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. _(Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.)_ But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!

 **Max:** Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.

 **Kim:** _(eyeing the gem inside the box)_ Meta-who?

"Doofus how don't you know what a metaphor is were in 10th grade" exclaimed an annoyed Alix.

 **Alya:** _(grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel)_ Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?

" Dude" said Nino as he looked at Alya annoyed. The rest of the class giggled at how annoyed Nino was and the face he was currently making.

 **Max:** _(annoyed)_ Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-

 **Kim:** _(grabs Max and cuts him off)_ Shh! Keep it on the down-low!

 **Alya:** _(excited)_ Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! _(takes picture with phone)_ Who's the lucky lady?

 **Marinette:** _(pushes Alya's arm down)_ It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! _(Alya giggles)_

 **Kim:** _(rubs back of head uncomfortably)_ Technically, she's still gotta accept it. _(grabs Max)_ What if she says "no"!?

 **Marinette:** _(Alya looks around worriedly)_ She won't Kim, no way! _(pumps fist)_ Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!

 **Kim:** Operation Valentine's Day is underway! _(high-five's Max)_

 **Max:** _(Kim jogging in place, holding a map)_ Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. _(Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max)_ Go go go!

 **Kim:** Thanks, you guys. _(runs away)_

 **Alya:** _(elbows Marinette)_ I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.

 _(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)_

 **Adrien:** Let's go.

 _(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)_

 **Marinette:** You're right. It's time I told him.

"Told me what Marinette" asked an oblivious Adrien.

 **Alya:** Say what?!

 **Marinette:** I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.

 **Alya:** _(looks shocked then laughs)_ Yeah!

 **Marinette:** Yeah! _(they fistbump)_

 **Alya & Marinette:** Operation Valentine's Day! _(they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore,_ _Mireille_ _and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)_

 **Girls:** He's so cute!

 **Chloé:** Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.

 _(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)_

 **Aurore** **:** To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.

 _(All the girls begin to cry)_

 **Chloé:** Uh, she's not crying enough.

"See this is why know one likes you besides Sabrina" said the whole class in unison

 _(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Marinette's room_ _. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien._

* * *

 **Marinette:** Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... _(sighs)_ I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!

"Girl, who says 'dorkasaurus' " said Alya really amused at this.

 **Tikki:** Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.

 **Marinette:** _(sees Adrien's letter, gasps)_ Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!

"You wrote me that poem'' Adrien said as he blushed slightly at Marinette.

 **Alya:** Marinette!

 **Marinette:** _(gasps)_

 **Alya:** _(enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card)_ Check it out!

 **Marinette:** It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 _(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)_

 **Marinette:** Voila!

 **Alya:** Don't forget to sign it!

 _(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)_

 **Alya:** This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!

 **Marinette:** Really?

 **Alya:** Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.

 **Marinette:** R-really? Wh-why do you say that?

"Marinette do you like Adrien" asked Nathaniel sadly

Nathaniel looked sad and the whole class felt bad for him since they knew he had a big crush on her.

 **Alya:** Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?

 **Marinette:** Oh yeah, yeah, of course. _(Turns back towards her computer and sighs)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Agreste mansion_ _in_ _Adrien's room_ _. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug._

* * *

 **Plagg** **:** So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!

"Wait you love Ladybug" screamed an overdramatic Marinette.

 **Adrien:** _(sighs)_ You don't know anything about love…

"Why do you both have those weird flying things" screeched Kim.

 **Plagg:** Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I _love_ Camembert.

 _(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)_

 **Plagg:** _(mockingly)_ Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?

 **Adrien:** I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.

"Aww" cooed all of the girls while Marinette blushed like a tomato lit on fire .

 **Plagg:** Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. _(Plagg eats the Camembert)_ Almost.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Pont des Arts_ _. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward._

* * *

 **Chloé:** And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. _(stops after noticing Kim)_ What are you doing here?

 **Kim:** _(nervously)_ I-I...

 **Chloé:** _(mockingly)_ You-You...

 **Kim** _(clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water)_ Will you be my Valentine? _(presents a brooch to Chloé)_

 _(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)_

 **Chloé:** _(gasps)_ Don't move!

"I'm sorry Kim I honestly did not know you were talking about Chloe" said Marinette apoligetilcly

 _(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)_

 **Chloé** Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.

"Your so mean" yelled Nathaniel and Marinette at the same time, which made Nathaniel blush hard.

 _(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)_

 **Chloé:** Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?

 _(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Hawk Moth's lair_ _. The window opens._

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.

"That guy is creepy"said the whole class in unison. Marinette and Adrien were at the edge of their seats trying to see if they could find any hints about Hawk Moth.

 _(Hawk Moth transforms the_ _akuma_ _, charging it with power)_

 **Hawk Moth:** Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!

 _(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his_ _brooch_ _for Chloé)_

 **Hawk Moth:** Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.

 **Kim:** No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!

 _(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)_

 **Civilian:** _(Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall)_ Ugh, stupid flowers!

 **Civilian:** _(Pulls hand away from woman who he is with)_ Get off me!

 **Dark Cupid:** Hahahahahaha!

 **Hawk Moth:** Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! _(evil laughing)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_ _. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them_ _candy apples_ _._

* * *

 **Tom** **:** Candy apples, girls?

 **Marinette:** _(takes the candy apples)_ Thanks, Papa.

 _(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Park_ _._

* * *

 **Alya:** Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!

 _(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)_

 **Alya:** Yeah!

 **Marinette:** I did it!

 _(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)_

 **Alya:** Chloé? Since when did _she_ start texting _us_?

 _(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)_

 **Alya:** What a witch!

 **Marinette:** And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about _her_!

 **Alya:** Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.

 _(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)_

" _Of course my Adrikins would do the same" sneered Chloe again._

" _Shut up Chloe don't talk about my parents like that" said Emma as she hurriedly put hand over mouth as if trying to take the statement back._

" _WHAT PARENTS" screamed Marinette,Nathaniel, Adrien, Alya, and Chloe in unison._

 **Alya:** I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. _(sees Dark Cupid in the sky)_ What in the world is that?! _(points up at him)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Huh? _(sees the candy apples Alya is holding)_ All hearts must be destroyed! _(shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)_

 **Marinette:** Alya?

 **Alya:** _(sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)_

 **Marinette:** Hey, seriously?!

 **Alya:** You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! _(runs away, cackling)_

" _I said that I'm so sorry Marinette" said Alya as Marinette rubbed her shoulder for reassurance that it was ok._

 **Marinette:** Alya?! _(looks at Dark Cupid)_ What did he do to her? _(looks at Dark Cupid's brooch)_ I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! _(pulls the candy apples off of her shirt)_ This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! _(she runs to a bench)_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! Ha! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_

" _What the fu-heck we said heck don't deny we said heck" said the whole class as they saw her transformation._

" _YOUR LADYBUG"_

" _MARITRASH IS LADYBUG NOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

" _THIS IS AMAZING"_

 _YOUR ON MY TEAM FOR DODGEBALL YEAH BABY I'M GOING TO WIN ALIX"._

" _Marinette why didn't you tell me" said Alya as hurt was clear in her voice._

" _I'm sorry Alya I had to keep it a secret."It's okay girl". The classed awed as Marinette and Aya Hugged._

* * *

 _Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him._

* * *

 _Scene: outside_ _Le Grand Paris_ _. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait._

* * *

 **Chloé:** Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!

"Why do you have a gold toilet in the first place" shouted Alix.

 _(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)_

 **Chloé:** _(gasps)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Ladybug!

 **Ladybug:** Stop, Kim!

 **Dark Cupid:** I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!

 **Ladybug:** Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!

 **Dark Cupid:** Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!

 _(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her_ _yo-yo_ _. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)_

 **Hawk Moth:** If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!

 **Cat Noir:** Falling for me already, my lady? _(pulls Ladybug down next to him)_ I need to talk to you.

 **Ladybug:** It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-

 **Cat Noir:** _(hushes her)_ I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!

 _(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)_

 **Ladybug:** _(gasps)_ Cat Noir!

 **Cat Noir:** _(his lips turn black)_ Ladybug, I—I loathe you!

"Aww he tried to stop it "said Rose sweetly

 **Ladybug:** Cat Noir, snap out of it!

 **Cat Noir:** _(Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her)_ You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!

 _(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his_ _staff_ _to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)_

 **Chloé:** Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?

* * *

 _Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid._

* * *

 _(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)_

 **Hawk Moth:** _(to Dark Cupid)_ Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.

 **Dark Cupid:** _(to Cat Noir)_ I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. _(Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)_

 **Cat Noir:** No...problem. _(Cat Noir takes his hand)_

" _He did that" yelled Adrien getting weird looks from everyone_

 **Hawk Moth:** Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!

* * *

 _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug._

* * *

 **Ladybug:** You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.

 **Chloé:** Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?

 **Ladybug:** _(aside)_ Who doesn't?

"Ha the irony" laughed Alya.

 **Chloé:** Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it. _(zooms in on the poster of Adrien)_. That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.

"No I'm not your so rude Chloe" said Adrien giving Chloe disappointed and disapproving looks

 **Ladybug** _(under her breath)_ Not according to the poem.

At this the whole class laughed.

 **Sabrina:** _(pointing at poster)_ It's alive!

 _(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)_

 **Chloé:** Daddy!

 **Ladybug:** Run Chloé! Run!

 _(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)_

 **Cat Noir:** Well, well, Ladybug.

 **Ladybug:** I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.

 **Cat Noir:** Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!

 _(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)_

 **Ladybug:** Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!

 **Cat Noir:** Because hate conquers all!

 **Ladybug:** I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! _(gasps)_

" _I thought you hated puns Ladybug but you just said one" said Nino jokingly_

 **Miss Bustier** _ **(in flashback)**_ **:** The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.

 **Rose** _ **(in flashback)**_ **:** Only love can conquer hate!

"Did you kiss him" whispered Alya making Marinette blush at the memory.

 **Cat Noir:** You're just buying time! Fight!

 **Ladybug:** I'll do better than that.

 **Cat Noir** Huh?

 **Ladybug:** Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... _(tries to kiss him, but misses)_ Almost!

 **Cat Noir:** Get back, you savage!

"Ha He he called Ladybug a savage" laughed Alix

 _(Cat Noir begins running away from her)_

 **Ladybug:** Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!

* * *

 _Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid._

* * *

 **Dark Cupid:** _(laughing)_ You can't outrun me, Chloé!

 **Chloé:** _(trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians)_ Help!

"Revenge at it's finest" stated Alya mockingly.

 _(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.

 **Chloé:** My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...

 **Dark Cupid:** I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. _(laughs)_

" _Burn"yelled the whole class._

 **Chloé:** Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? _(bumps into Sabrina)_ Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!

 **Sabrina:** _(it's revealed that her lips have turned black)_ Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? _(takes picture with phone)_ Wait till everyone gets a load of this! _(laughs and runs away)_

 **Chloé:** Ughhh...

* * *

 _Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug._

* * *

 _(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)_

 **Cat Noir:** No, no!

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... _(tries to kiss him, but misses)_ I can't believe I'm doing this... _(tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)_

 **Cat Noir:** How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? _(activates_ _Cataclysm_ _)_ I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…

"Wtf he did that" said Alya and Adrien at the same time.

 **Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! _(A_ _candy apple_ _appears)_ A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... _(She looks around, and spots the fountain,_ _Cat Noir's ring_ _, and Dark Cupid's brooch)_ Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!

 _(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)_

" _You jumped on his head like those mushroom things in Mario" laughed Ivan_

 **Ladybug:** Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!

"More puns" yelled Nino.

 _(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Ladybug!

 **Ladybug:** And now, for the pussycat!

 **Dark Cupid:** Cat Noir, her Miraculous!

 **Cat Noir:** With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!

 _(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)_

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you did it that was your first kiss our daughter has grown up" joked Alya gesturing Nino to play along which he did._

 **Cat Noir:** Huh? What am I doing here?

 _(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)_

 **Ladybug:** No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! _(throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid)_ Grab it! Grab the pin!

"How did you do that" asked Kim blushing in shock formalizing a crush as big as than Nathaniel's on Marinette.

 **Dark Cupid:** No!

 **Cat Noir:** Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! _(throws the pin to Ladybug)_

 **Ladybug:** Aww, you shouldn't have... _(drops it)_ Whoops! _(stomps the pin, releasing its akuma)_ No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_ Gotcha! _(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)_

 **Alya:** _(about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half)_ What the heck am I doing?

 **Chloé:** _(to Sabrina)_ What the heck are you doing?!

 **Sabrina:** _(scribbling on Adrien's portrait)_ I have no idea!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha that's so funny" laughed Adrien barely able to breath.

 **Kim:** _(transforms back to his normal self)_ Huh?

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir:** Pound it!

 **Ladybug:** _(her Miraculous beeps)_ Oops!

 **Cat Noir:** Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.

 **Ladybug:** Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...

 **Cat Noir:** Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... _(his Miraculous beeps)_

" _Why didn't he ask what she was talking about Ladynoir could have happened" whined Alya._

 **Ladybug:** Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!

 **Cat Noir:** Uhh... yours too!

 **Ladybug:** _(laughs)_ We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. _(Both run away)_

 **Hawk Moth:** Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! _(his window closes)_

* * *

 _Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters._

* * *

 **Tikki:** Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!

 **Marinette:** That was before...

 **Tikki:** Before what? Tell me!

 **Marinette:** I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.

 **Tikki:** Ah! This _is_ a big day!

* * *

 _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed._

* * *

 **Plagg:** Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? _(eats his Camembert)_

" _You didn't say anything to ladybug wait your chat nooooiiirrr" yelled the whole class._

" _Your that mangy alley cat" sneered Chloe._

" _Oh shut up" said Adrien sneering back._

 **Adrien:** You think it's funny, huh?

 **Plagg:** What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! _(chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)_

 **Adrien:** _(sees the card)_ Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! _(starts reading the poem)_ "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." _(gasps)_

 **Plagg:** Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.

 **Adrien:** It isn't signed... _(A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.)_ Could it have come from Ladybug?

 **Plagg:** Oh, please.

* * *

 _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter._

* * *

 **Alya:** What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?

"Girl it's not that hard to sign a friggin card" laughed Alya.

 **Marinette:** I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!

Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?  
(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the Watching Miraculous ladybug

By: Grapefruit101

"Ahhh" Marinette screamed as she fell off the latter of her bed. Marinette knew she was going to be late. " Marinette honey, come downstairs and eat your breakfast before your late again" said the small mother. "Okay mamam".

Marinette hastily pulled her hair into her usual twin pigtail , grabbed a bottle of strawberry milk and a croissant and left out the door. " Oh wait, sorry mamam and papa here are your kisses mwaah and mwaah" said Marinette as she over exaggerated the kisses. Marinette ran to school and made when she suddenly barreled into someone.

"H-Hi a-adrien" Marinette looked down nervously at her feet because again Marinette toppled over onto him and he caught her. "Hey Marinette are you okay because that fall could have been pretty bad" " But thankyousomuch bye" with that sudden outburst Marinette ran into the classroom on time for once but, leaving a startled Adrien.

" Hello class today we are going to introduce 3 new students" exclaimed " Hi i'm Emma and these are my two brothers Louis and Hugo" said the blonde girl who looked identical to Adrien except she had Marinette's bluebell eyes. Her two brothers looked identical to Marinette except they had Adrien's acid green eyes.

"Snap" the room went black and everyone started to freak out especially Chloe and Lila. Seconds later they were in a theater. " Eeek" squeaked Marinette as she looked to her left she saw Adrien her longtime crush her blush intensified as Adrien looked at her. " Hi we're back if you're wondering why we brought you here it is because we have to show you a show called and Miraculous ladybug and Cat Noir because our parents are ladybug and Cat Noir and their in this annoying love Square we are from the future" said Emma as if it were nothing while Adrien and Marinette looked mortified."WHAT" they both yelled in unison as the rest of their class looked at them crazy." Okay let's begin" said Emma as she winked at her parents and pressed play on the remote( Adrien and Marinette).

Theme song skip

" Wait Ladybug and Cat Noir have their own theme song" exclaimed Alya

 **Dark Cupid**

 **Miss Bustier** **:** In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?

 **Rose** **:** _(stands up, swoons)_ Because only love can conquer hate!

 **Miss Bustier:** Correct, Rose.

 **Max** **:** Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-

 **Miss Bustier:** Thank you, Max. That's enough.

 _(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)_

 **Miss Bustier:** Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.

 **Marinette** **:** _(gasps)_

" _Stalker much" sneered Chloe._

 **Miss Bustier:** _(approaches Adrien)_ Can you tell me what I just said?

 **Adrien** **:** That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.

 **Miss Bustier:** Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish _Sleeping Beauty_ by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!

"Dude seriously how did you do that" cheered Nino excitedly.

"Nino those are my multitasking skills that I and only I will know the secret to" sais Adrien as he stood up in a proud stance.

 **Marinette:** _(to Alya)_ Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.

 **Alya** **:** Mhm.

 _(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)_

" _Girl what were you doing" said Alya as she laughed at her friends antics._

Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.

 **Adrien:** _(sighs)_ Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.

 **Chloé:** Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.

"Dude you really believed that" stated an annoyed Nino.

"I honestly didn't care Nino" said a just as annoyed Adrien.

 _(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)_

 **Chloé:** _(mockingly)_ Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?

 **Sabrina** **:** Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!

"Chloe that was so rude you need to apologize to Marinette" stated a disapointed Adrien

"But why should I apologize to Maritra-" " Chloe that's it you need to stop calling Marinette rude names and if anyone is trash it's you and your attitude . From her on out we are no longer friends and don't ever call me adrikins again"said Adrien as her pointed in her face threateningly.

 _(Both laugh before running off)_

 **Marinette:** Ughhh!

 **Tikki** **:** Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.

"What the fu-heck is that oh and I said heck not the "F" word okay" said Alya as she looked nervous from her potential slip up.

 **Marinette:** You're right, Tikki. _(begins to read the letter)_ "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"

 **Tikki:** Whoa, now that's a love poem.

 **Marinette:** Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?

"This is so weird. Why won't they show anyone else yet." Marinette blushed as she said this remembering her actions.

 **Tikki:** Uh... you?

 **Marinette:** _(laughs nervously)_ Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.

 **Tikki:** Yeah, but bluebell eyes...

 **Marinette:** What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?

 **Tikki:** _(sighs)_ This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!

" I meant ladybug"thought Adrien as he moved to get comfortable in the theater chair.

 **Marinette:** _(laughs and jumps up and down excitedly)_ Pinch me!

 _(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)_

 **Marinette:** Not literally!

 _(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)_

* * *

 _Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim._

* * *

 **Max:** Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, _(Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back)_ was ranked highest in popularity. _(He hands the box to Kim.)_

 **Kim** **:** _(laughs)_ That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. _(Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.)_ But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!

 **Max:** Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.

 **Kim:** _(eyeing the gem inside the box)_ Meta-who?

"Doofus how don't you know what a metaphor is were in 10th grade" exclaimed an annoyed Alix.

 **Alya:** _(grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel)_ Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?

" Dude" said Nino as he looked at Alya annoyed. The rest of the class giggled at how annoyed Nino was and the face he was currently making.

 **Max:** _(annoyed)_ Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-

 **Kim:** _(grabs Max and cuts him off)_ Shh! Keep it on the down-low!

 **Alya:** _(excited)_ Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! _(takes picture with phone)_ Who's the lucky lady?

 **Marinette:** _(pushes Alya's arm down)_ It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! _(Alya giggles)_

 **Kim:** _(rubs back of head uncomfortably)_ Technically, she's still gotta accept it. _(grabs Max)_ What if she says "no"!?

 **Marinette:** _(Alya looks around worriedly)_ She won't Kim, no way! _(pumps fist)_ Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!

 **Kim:** Operation Valentine's Day is underway! _(high-five's Max)_

 **Max:** _(Kim jogging in place, holding a map)_ Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. _(Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max)_ Go go go!

 **Kim:** Thanks, you guys. _(runs away)_

 **Alya:** _(elbows Marinette)_ I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.

 _(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)_

 **Adrien:** Let's go.

 _(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)_

 **Marinette:** You're right. It's time I told him.

"Told me what Marinette" asked an oblivious Adrien.

 **Alya:** Say what?!

 **Marinette:** I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.

 **Alya:** _(looks shocked then laughs)_ Yeah!

 **Marinette:** Yeah! _(they fistbump)_

 **Alya & Marinette:** Operation Valentine's Day! _(they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore,_ _Mireille_ _and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)_

 **Girls:** He's so cute!

 **Chloé:** Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.

 _(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)_

 **Aurore** **:** To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.

 _(All the girls begin to cry)_

 **Chloé:** Uh, she's not crying enough.

"See this is why know one likes you besides Sabrina" said the whole class in unison

 _(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Marinette's room_ _. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien._

* * *

 **Marinette:** Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... _(sighs)_ I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!

"Girl, who says 'dorkasaurus' " said Alya really amused at this.

 **Tikki:** Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.

 **Marinette:** _(sees Adrien's letter, gasps)_ Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!

"You wrote me that poem'' Adrien said as he blushed slightly at Marinette.

 **Alya:** Marinette!

 **Marinette:** _(gasps)_

 **Alya:** _(enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card)_ Check it out!

 **Marinette:** It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 _(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)_

 **Marinette:** Voila!

 **Alya:** Don't forget to sign it!

 _(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)_

 **Alya:** This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!

 **Marinette:** Really?

 **Alya:** Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.

 **Marinette:** R-really? Wh-why do you say that?

"Marinette do you like Adrien" asked Nathaniel sadly

Nathaniel looked sad and the whole class felt bad for him since they knew he had a big crush on her.

 **Alya:** Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?

 **Marinette:** Oh yeah, yeah, of course. _(Turns back towards her computer and sighs)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Agreste mansion_ _in_ _Adrien's room_ _. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug._

* * *

 **Plagg** **:** So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!

"Wait you love Ladybug" screamed an overdramatic Marinette.

 **Adrien:** _(sighs)_ You don't know anything about love…

"Why do you both have those weird flying things" screeched Kim.

 **Plagg:** Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I _love_ Camembert.

 _(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)_

 **Plagg:** _(mockingly)_ Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?

 **Adrien:** I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.

"Aww" cooed all of the girls while Marinette blushed like a tomato lit on fire .

 **Plagg:** Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. _(Plagg eats the Camembert)_ Almost.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Pont des Arts_ _. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward._

* * *

 **Chloé:** And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. _(stops after noticing Kim)_ What are you doing here?

 **Kim:** _(nervously)_ I-I...

 **Chloé:** _(mockingly)_ You-You...

 **Kim** _(clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water)_ Will you be my Valentine? _(presents a brooch to Chloé)_

 _(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)_

 **Chloé:** _(gasps)_ Don't move!

"I'm sorry Kim I honestly did not know you were talking about Chloe" said Marinette apoligetilcly

 _(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)_

 **Chloé** Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.

"Your so mean" yelled Nathaniel and Marinette at the same time, which made Nathaniel blush hard.

 _(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)_

 **Chloé:** Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?

 _(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Hawk Moth's lair_ _. The window opens._

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.

"That guy is creepy"said the whole class in unison. Marinette and Adrien were at the edge of their seats trying to see if they could find any hints about Hawk Moth.

 _(Hawk Moth transforms the_ _akuma_ _, charging it with power)_

 **Hawk Moth:** Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!

 _(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his_ _brooch_ _for Chloé)_

 **Hawk Moth:** Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.

 **Kim:** No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!

 _(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)_

 **Civilian:** _(Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall)_ Ugh, stupid flowers!

 **Civilian:** _(Pulls hand away from woman who he is with)_ Get off me!

 **Dark Cupid:** Hahahahahaha!

 **Hawk Moth:** Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! _(evil laughing)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_ _. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them_ _candy apples_ _._

* * *

 **Tom** **:** Candy apples, girls?

 **Marinette:** _(takes the candy apples)_ Thanks, Papa.

 _(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Park_ _._

* * *

 **Alya:** Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!

 _(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)_

 **Alya:** Yeah!

 **Marinette:** I did it!

 _(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)_

 **Alya:** Chloé? Since when did _she_ start texting _us_?

 _(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)_

 **Alya:** What a witch!

 **Marinette:** And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about _her_!

 **Alya:** Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.

 _(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)_

" _Of course my Adrikins would do the same" sneered Chloe again._

" _Shut up Chloe don't talk about my parents like that" said Emma as she hurriedly put hand over mouth as if trying to take the statement back._

" _WHAT PARENTS" screamed Marinette,Nathaniel, Adrien, Alya, and Chloe in unison._

 **Alya:** I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. _(sees Dark Cupid in the sky)_ What in the world is that?! _(points up at him)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Huh? _(sees the candy apples Alya is holding)_ All hearts must be destroyed! _(shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)_

 **Marinette:** Alya?

 **Alya:** _(sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)_

 **Marinette:** Hey, seriously?!

 **Alya:** You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! _(runs away, cackling)_

" _I said that I'm so sorry Marinette" said Alya as Marinette rubbed her shoulder for reassurance that it was ok._

 **Marinette:** Alya?! _(looks at Dark Cupid)_ What did he do to her? _(looks at Dark Cupid's brooch)_ I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! _(pulls the candy apples off of her shirt)_ This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! _(she runs to a bench)_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! Ha! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_

" _What the fu-heck we said heck don't deny we said heck" said the whole class as they saw her transformation._

" _YOUR LADYBUG"_

" _MARITRASH IS LADYBUG NOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

" _THIS IS AMAZING"_

 _YOUR ON MY TEAM FOR DODGEBALL YEAH BABY I'M GOING TO WIN ALIX"._

" _Marinette why didn't you tell me" said Alya as hurt was clear in her voice._

" _I'm sorry Alya I had to keep it a secret."It's okay girl". The classed awed as Marinette and Aya Hugged._

* * *

 _Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him._

* * *

 _Scene: outside_ _Le Grand Paris_ _. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait._

* * *

 **Chloé:** Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!

"Why do you have a gold toilet in the first place" shouted Alix.

 _(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)_

 **Chloé:** _(gasps)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Ladybug!

 **Ladybug:** Stop, Kim!

 **Dark Cupid:** I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!

 **Ladybug:** Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!

 **Dark Cupid:** Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!

 _(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her_ _yo-yo_ _. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)_

 **Hawk Moth:** If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!

 **Cat Noir:** Falling for me already, my lady? _(pulls Ladybug down next to him)_ I need to talk to you.

 **Ladybug:** It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-

 **Cat Noir:** _(hushes her)_ I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!

 _(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)_

 **Ladybug:** _(gasps)_ Cat Noir!

 **Cat Noir:** _(his lips turn black)_ Ladybug, I—I loathe you!

"Aww he tried to stop it "said Rose sweetly

 **Ladybug:** Cat Noir, snap out of it!

 **Cat Noir:** _(Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her)_ You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!

 _(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his_ _staff_ _to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)_

 **Chloé:** Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?

* * *

 _Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid._

* * *

 _(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)_

 **Hawk Moth:** _(to Dark Cupid)_ Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.

 **Dark Cupid:** _(to Cat Noir)_ I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. _(Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)_

 **Cat Noir:** No...problem. _(Cat Noir takes his hand)_

" _He did that" yelled Adrien getting weird looks from everyone_

 **Hawk Moth:** Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!

* * *

 _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug._

* * *

 **Ladybug:** You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.

 **Chloé:** Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?

 **Ladybug:** _(aside)_ Who doesn't?

"Ha the irony" laughed Alya.

 **Chloé:** Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it. _(zooms in on the poster of Adrien)_. That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.

"No I'm not your so rude Chloe" said Adrien giving Chloe disappointed and disapproving looks

 **Ladybug** _(under her breath)_ Not according to the poem.

At this the whole class laughed.

 **Sabrina:** _(pointing at poster)_ It's alive!

 _(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)_

 **Chloé:** Daddy!

 **Ladybug:** Run Chloé! Run!

 _(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)_

 **Cat Noir:** Well, well, Ladybug.

 **Ladybug:** I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.

 **Cat Noir:** Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!

 _(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)_

 **Ladybug:** Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!

 **Cat Noir:** Because hate conquers all!

 **Ladybug:** I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! _(gasps)_

" _I thought you hated puns Ladybug but you just said one" said Nino jokingly_

 **Miss Bustier** _ **(in flashback)**_ **:** The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.

 **Rose** _ **(in flashback)**_ **:** Only love can conquer hate!

"Did you kiss him" whispered Alya making Marinette blush at the memory.

 **Cat Noir:** You're just buying time! Fight!

 **Ladybug:** I'll do better than that.

 **Cat Noir** Huh?

 **Ladybug:** Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... _(tries to kiss him, but misses)_ Almost!

 **Cat Noir:** Get back, you savage!

"Ha He he called Ladybug a savage" laughed Alix

 _(Cat Noir begins running away from her)_

 **Ladybug:** Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!

* * *

 _Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid._

* * *

 **Dark Cupid:** _(laughing)_ You can't outrun me, Chloé!

 **Chloé:** _(trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians)_ Help!

"Revenge at it's finest" stated Alya mockingly.

 _(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.

 **Chloé:** My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...

 **Dark Cupid:** I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. _(laughs)_

" _Burn"yelled the whole class._

 **Chloé:** Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? _(bumps into Sabrina)_ Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!

 **Sabrina:** _(it's revealed that her lips have turned black)_ Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? _(takes picture with phone)_ Wait till everyone gets a load of this! _(laughs and runs away)_

 **Chloé:** Ughhh...

* * *

 _Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug._

* * *

 _(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)_

 **Cat Noir:** No, no!

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... _(tries to kiss him, but misses)_ I can't believe I'm doing this... _(tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)_

 **Cat Noir:** How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? _(activates_ _Cataclysm_ _)_ I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…

"Wtf he did that" said Alya and Adrien at the same time.

 **Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! _(A_ _candy apple_ _appears)_ A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... _(She looks around, and spots the fountain,_ _Cat Noir's ring_ _, and Dark Cupid's brooch)_ Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!

 _(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)_

" _You jumped on his head like those mushroom things in Mario" laughed Ivan_

 **Ladybug:** Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!

"More puns" yelled Nino.

 _(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)_

 **Dark Cupid:** Ladybug!

 **Ladybug:** And now, for the pussycat!

 **Dark Cupid:** Cat Noir, her Miraculous!

 **Cat Noir:** With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!

 _(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)_

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you did it that was your first kiss our daughter has grown up" joked Alya gesturing Nino to play along which he did._

 **Cat Noir:** Huh? What am I doing here?

 _(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)_

 **Ladybug:** No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! _(throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid)_ Grab it! Grab the pin!

"How did you do that" asked Kim blushing in shock formalizing a crush as big as than Nathaniel's on Marinette.

 **Dark Cupid:** No!

 **Cat Noir:** Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! _(throws the pin to Ladybug)_

 **Ladybug:** Aww, you shouldn't have... _(drops it)_ Whoops! _(stomps the pin, releasing its akuma)_ No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_ Gotcha! _(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)_

 **Alya:** _(about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half)_ What the heck am I doing?

 **Chloé:** _(to Sabrina)_ What the heck are you doing?!

 **Sabrina:** _(scribbling on Adrien's portrait)_ I have no idea!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha that's so funny" laughed Adrien barely able to breath.

 **Kim:** _(transforms back to his normal self)_ Huh?

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir:** Pound it!

 **Ladybug:** _(her Miraculous beeps)_ Oops!

 **Cat Noir:** Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.

 **Ladybug:** Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...

 **Cat Noir:** Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... _(his Miraculous beeps)_

" _Why didn't he ask what she was talking about Ladynoir could have happened" whined Alya._

 **Ladybug:** Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!

 **Cat Noir:** Uhh... yours too!

 **Ladybug:** _(laughs)_ We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. _(Both run away)_

 **Hawk Moth:** Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! _(his window closes)_

* * *

 _Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters._

* * *

 **Tikki:** Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!

 **Marinette:** That was before...

 **Tikki:** Before what? Tell me!

 **Marinette:** I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.

 **Tikki:** Ah! This _is_ a big day!

* * *

 _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed._

* * *

 **Plagg:** Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? _(eats his Camembert)_

" _You didn't say anything to ladybug wait your chat nooooiiirrr" yelled the whole class._

" _Your that mangy alley cat" sneered Chloe._

" _Oh shut up" said Adrien sneering back._

 **Adrien:** You think it's funny, huh?

 **Plagg:** What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! _(chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)_

 **Adrien:** _(sees the card)_ Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! _(starts reading the poem)_ "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." _(gasps)_

 **Plagg:** Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.

 **Adrien:** It isn't signed... _(A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.)_ Could it have come from Ladybug?

 **Plagg:** Oh, please.

* * *

 _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter._

* * *

 **Alya:** What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?

"Girl it's not that hard to sign a friggin card" laughed Alya.

 **Marinette:** I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!

Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?  
(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.


End file.
